ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien Mavinelli
OUTDATED*** Update Pending Lucien is a first year student at Balamb Garden . He comes from a background of wealth and power in Deling, and is adjusting as best he can to student life. He's yet to make any kind of splash in the academy... most likely plotting his moves carefully. Personality Lucien is highly charasmatic and commands language with finesse and intent. He's a crafty manipulator who can, many times, sway people's perspective on a given situation to suit his agenda. His silver tongue has been an asset to him in many predicaments, but that was when he was a wealthy prospect of the government. Lucien is, in many ways, highly gifted. But he lacks basic empathy, altruism, and informal behavior. He is also very self-centered, places his survival above all else, and will only play the hero if he perceives the opportunity to be of great leverage to his social standing among the Garden. His lust for power is his primary motivation... and though he's not evil in his intent, he can be extremely cold. He may also be somewhat sexist, and sees women more as a play thing, than serious warriors. Being a, rich, teenage playboy can take it's toll on the perception of others. He's also a perfectionist. And may throw unreal fits when a scenario does not meet with his expected outcome. Character History Lucien is an only child of a well-known business family in Deling. Running a large chain of luxury hotels until the name of "Guardian's Rest" Lucien had an easy childhood. His parents hired the best at home instructors to teach him many different things. He is a talented musician, athlete, excels in academics, spoke for the Moogle Rights society and was even positioned for a government job shadowing opportunity earlier in his 17th year. Much to the dismay of his parents he announced that he was bored with his life and wanted to join the Garden. Since then, he enrolled in Balamb Garden, hoping to find some amount of entertainment in the dangers of war. While gifted, he's mostly sheltered and not used to people ignoring him when he speaks. He's been looking to join the disciplinary commitee in order to gain some power in the academy and wants to become a member of SeeD for the glory he perceives comes with that association. Events *Arrives at Balamb Garden 9-15-11 Relationships Usagi Snowfall - He and Usagi had met before in various social functions. He met a lot of girls in this capacity... due to some very ambitious parenting. Usagi is not particularly happy about this connection and appears to want to avoid Lucien due to her less dignified previous interactions with him. Lumière De La Lune - Lumi was the first person that Lucien met in the school. Because of that, he gravitates towards her for comfort for the time being, not really feeling welcomed in general by the others. Lumi, however, ended up complicating his relationship with the others by bringing up Lucien's past with Usagi in the midst of a group battle planning session. Faust - Lucien met Faust when he was accompanying Usagi home , the first time Lucien met Usagi. Lucien hasn't formed much of an opinion on Faust yet... other than that he was the first one to acknowledge his input to the groupd discussion that was ongoing. His impression is that Faust is dating Usagi, though that hasn't be conveyed to him outright. Marcus - Accompanying Lumi home, whilst Usage and Faust were already at the dorm, Marcus was yet another aquaintance in the first day of Lucien's time at Balamb Garden who didn't seem to like him very much. At least he sounded a good bit more intelligent than the other rat. Torri - Only met for a moment... but at least she didn't snarle at him or anything. Theme Songs thumb|500px|left|It's hard being Large and in Charge